Anatolia (Russo-Islamic World War III)
The Republic of Anatolia (Greek Δημοκρατία της Ανατολίας) is a country in Southeast Asia and Southeastern Europe. The name Anatolia has existed long before the modern-day republic, a number of empires, nations and states have successfully established themselves in modern-day Anatolia. At various points in its history, the region has been inhabited by diverse civilizations including the Assyrians, Greeks, Thracians, Phrygians, Urartians, and Armenians. Hellenization started during the era of Alexander the Great and continued into the Byzantine era. The Seljuk Turks began migrating into the area in the 11th century, and their victory over the Byzantines at the Battle of Manzikert in 1071, beginning the Turkification of the former Anatolia, and the formation of the Ottoman Empire. In 1924, the Republic of Turkey operated in the former Anatolia until 2025, when the Sultanate of Turkey was found, togher with Pakistan, Arabia and other Islamic stats, the Caliphate was formed, until disintegrated during the Russo-Caliphate War, and the consequence ethnic cleansing of Turkey. Anatolia is a member of a large number of geopolitical organizations, namely the European Defence Alliance, Council of Europe, the Brotherhood of Nations and the Shanghai Cooperation Organisation. Language As of right now, Greek is Anatolia's national language. Other Greece and Cyprus, Anatolia now joins the two as the third country to have nationalized the Greek language. Anatolia is unique in that it is the only Asian country to have Greek as an official language. In addition, there are many other non-Greek peoples living in Anatolia, namely Armenians and Arabs, due to Anatolia being an ancetral home to these groups, Armenian and Arabic are both classified as regional official languages. While Turkish is spoken, it is not recognized. Religion As of right now, the Greek Orthodox Church and Christianity are Anatolia's state religions. Although the Greek Orthodox Church is the largest, there are other sections of Christianity, as Anatolia is considered one of the "capitals of Christianity". Of these, they include the Melike Greek Catholic Church and the Roman Catholic Church. Islam is also practiced, by the Turkish community. Military The Anatolian military is currently one of Europe's most powerful, considered the second-most powerful from the Russian military. It consists of the Ground Army, Navy and Air Force. Anatolia currently spends €90.7 billion on its military. News 1/4/17 - Russia has successfully developed the world's deadliest space weapon, the Ivan-200. The Ivan-200 was successfully tested in 2115, firing 52 km past the Earth's thermosphere, shocking world observers. Germany and Japan had been seemingly ahead in the battle for defensive space weapons. Germany's Bismarck-52 fired 30 miles past the Earth's mesosphere, with Japan's SS-60 firing just two miles pasts the thermosphere of the Earht. This laser cannon can fire 52km past the Earth's thermosphere. On December 21, 2115, on Winter Solstice Day, the Russian military shocked the entire world by firing the world's deadliest and first true "space cannon". There are only ten active weapons, stationed across Russia. Now, a number of countries are looking to purchase the weapon from Russia, Anatolia is no exception. Anatolian president Yannis Kanallopoulus stated, "The Ivan-200 can greatly bolster our defenses, we have immedietly started negotiations with Almaz-Antey to purchase this beauty." In 2116, Russia's long-time ally India expressed their interest in purchasing the Ivan-200. '4/24/19 '- Today, Russia completed the delivery of six LB-35 fighter jets to the Anatolian military. The jets were delivered at a the 1st Constantinople Air Base. Anatolia currently has a diverse military arsenal, operating both military equipment from Russia and the European Defence Alliance. Anatolian president Yannis Kanellopoulos stated, "We are very grateful to have these relations with our Russian brothers and sisters." President Kanellopoulos was present with Matthias IV, the Ecumenical Patriarch of Constantinople, as they performed joint-prayers with Russian servicemen, who are practicing Orthodox as well, although Russian Orthodox. This-coming June, Anatolia and Russia are scheduled to have aerial exercises. Russian president Bogdan Savinov stressed on the importance of having good relations with Anatolia, and having high military ties with Anatolia. In addition, Anatolia is set receive the Ivan-200 space-defense cannon, one of the world's top space cannons, to be installed at the 2nd Adrianople Base, which contains space weapons installations, signed for a hefty ₽22.3 billion deal, worth up to €27.5 billion respectively. Category:Russo-Islamic World War III Category:Countries Category:Nations